12 Months Probation
by ilovemypiratedog
Summary: Harry gets a little more than he bargained for… After over 3 years in Azkaban for his crimes, Draco is set free, helped along by none other than Harry Potter. Draco has to undergo a year's probation in the custody of an Auror, and Harry's the one assigned! Will old feuds keep them apart? Or will both boys find there's something more to the one they once called enemy...
1. The Beginning

**Hi, I'm Lizzie :)**

**This is not the first fic I have written but it is the first I have got around to publishing. Just a short chapter to start it off, so if you like it please review and I will continue to post more for you. Useful critique welcomed. It is rated M for a reason, stay tuned for later chapters ;)**

* * *

"So you believe Mr Potter, that Mr Malfoy here was unwillingly manipulated into service of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with threats against his family and/or life."

"That is correct"

"And you believe, that should he have had the choice, Mr Malfoy would not have been involved in several incidences of capturing and killing both Muggles, Witches and Wizards, and would also not have taken part in the raid on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Yes."

"Thank you Mr Potter you may step down."

Carefully, Harry stepped down from the chair in the centre of the chamber.

The barrister turned to Kingsly Shacklebolt,

"It is our understanding Minister, that Mr Malfoy has already spent three years and seven months in Azkaban and whist there he has been given excellent recommendations for his good behaviour. We believe that he had already served the time warranted for his offences, especially seeing as he had already been brought into the clutches of You-Know-Who whilst still underage. My client is very regretful for what he has done and wishes to leave Azkaban so as to return to society as a productive, contributing member."

Kingsly thought it over.

"Very well, I hereby grant Draco Lucius Malfoy parole on the condition that he undertakes one year of probation under the charge of an authorised Auror including 300 hours of community service to be served before the year is up."

His hammer hit the podium.

"Wizengamot session concluded."

"You did the right thing Harry" said Hermione as everyone began to file out.

"Yeah." agreed Ron, "'cept now that git's gonna be on the loose."

"Ron!" admonished Hermione, "I think Malfoy has made up for what he did. Three and a half years in Azkaban is more than enough, _even_ if there's no longer Dementors there."

"Sirius spent twelve years there, and he was innocent" muttered Harry.

"Yes well, the Ministry wasn't always as just as it is now. Anyway, I've got to go write up a report on _The Physcological Effects of Keeping Solitary House Elves_, so I will see you- ", she looked at Ron, "- after work."

Ron leant in for a kiss but Hermione had already rushed off, as keen to complete her work as ever.

"I swear," he said, "she's so busy all the time. If I didn't live with the girl I doubt I'd _ever_ see her."

Harry said nothing. He was thinking about what had just happened. So Malfoy was out of Azkaban, and he Harry, had helped. He didn't quite know how to feel about this. On one hand, the animosity he'd always felt toward the sneering Slytherin was hard to let go of. On the other hand, Malfoy had done his time and it would be wrong to punish him further for crimes he had never wanted to commit.

Harry sighed. He and Ron stood waiting for the lift.

_We'll at least I don't have to deal with it anymore_he thought as the lift doors clanged open.

How very wrong he was.

* * *

**So there you go, hope you enjoyed it! (Sorry about the paragraph spacing, I'm having problems with the document manager.)**

**Lizzie xx**


	2. January

**Ok guys, my first full length chapter, please excuse the slash marks in between paragraphs, I can't quite get the document manager to work the way I want it to :S **

**Anyway, have a read, maybe leave a comment if you like it or have anything I can improve upon, but mostly, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Level Two. Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Office," Coolly stated the voice. Ron slid open the lift door and together he and Harry waded into the tumult and organised chaos that was the Auror office. Almost immediately Harry was assailed by Perks, the pompous secretary to the Head Auror.

"Ms Jones wants to see you in her office. Immediately."

Harry glanced at Ron.

"It's important." He added in a voice that suggested Harry did not quite grasp the severity of the situation.

Ron gave Harry a nod before moving off to his cubicle.

/

Carefully winding his way through the melee, Harry headed towards the Head Auror Office located on the other side of the room.

Perks trailed him.

"You still haven't submitted your reports on the Petrikoff Case. Ms Jones can't wait forever. She's a very busy woman, and who do you think has to stay after hours sorting through the mess you rabble pass off as paperwork. This isn't school you know."

Deciding his days at Hogwarts had already been dredged up enough for one day Harry was relieved when Perks finally sat down at his desk positioned just to the left of a door marked _Hestia__ Jones. Head Auror._

Harry gave a brief knock before letting himself in.

/

Ms Jones sat at her desk, closely examining a long scroll of parchment.

"Sit down Mr Potter," she said with barely a glance in his direction.

She continued to read as he seated himself and waited quietly.

"You were at the Malfoy case today?"

He nodded

"Just now."

"And I see you've taken a rather generous stance towards the boy." _Trust Hestia to have the transcripts already_ Harry thought, recognising the parchment.

He nodded slowly.

"Excellent." She thrust a file towards him. "Consider him your charge for the next year."

Halfway through reaching for the file Harry froze.

"What? But I– Ms Jones– I couldn't possibly…"

"Nonsense. You went to school with him did you not?"

"Yes but–"

"So you're already familiar with him."

"I guess–"

"And you'll be delightfully out of paperwork to complete once you get the Petrikoff case out of the way. Daily reports should give you something to do."

"Couldn't Ron or Neville…..."

She looked at him over the top of the transcripts she was reading.

"Mr Longbottom, as you well know, is spending time undercover to investigate the Helifax Incidences, and as for Mr Weasley…. Well, I'd give it two weeks before the Malfoy boy had one of his appendages hexed off, and _I'm_ the one who has to deal with the paperwork. No Mr Potter, I'm afraid you are the one best equipped to deal with the situation."

Admitting defeat Harry remained silent.

"Now there is the question of Mr Malfoys lodgings. He will not be allowed to stay at Malfoy Manor unless we assign an Auror to stay with him, which I'm sure, would be most inconvenient for you. Normally he would stay at the Duntroon Facility but they've not got any room. There will be an opening in two weeks time but until then…"

The Duntroon Facility was a home for witches or wizards who were released but still required Auror supervision. From what Harry had heard, it was not much of a step up from prison.

She softened slightly.

"Look Harry, I know it's going to be difficult. We want to get wizards like Malfoy back on the right track, not drive a further wedge between them and everyone else. If you set an example by accepting an ex-Deatheater it could do wonders in rehabilitating so many others."

He sighed. If he was going to be torturing himself for the next year he might as well do it properly.

"He can stay with me Ms Jones," he muttered. "I've got empty rooms coming out my ears."

She smiled.

"Wonderful. Mr Malfoy will meet you in the Atrium at the end of the day. Now if you've no further questions, I'd like to get back to work."

/

"It's inhuman, making you look after that git. For a whole year too!" spluttered an enraged Ron.

Harry shrugged

"It's my job. What can I do?"

"If it were up to me I'd just send him back to Azkaban."

Ron leaned back in his chair, propping his long legs up on his desk.

"I guess it's not as simple as that," murmured Harry.

/

At the end of the day Harry headed to the Atrium. As Hestia had said, Malfoy stood waiting flanked by a witch and wizard in the grey robes of the Azguards.

He looked as he had in the Wizengamot chamber, serious faced and slightly uncomfortable in his stiff, black formal robes. Harry nodded to the guards and they withdrew, leaving the two men facing each other.

"Well, we best be off home then," said Harry after a pause. Malfoy gave the briefest of nod of his head and they turned to one of the ornate fireplaces that lined the walls.

/

A burst of green flame, and a heart-sickening lurch later they stepped into a small dusty shop that was packed to the ceiling with a variety of interesting objects. A sign over the counter read:

_Terce's Emporium. New and Used Goods. _

Harry, who feared constantly that he would one day become as paranoid as Mad Eye Moody, had elected not to connect the Floo Network to his house in Grimauld Place. Instead, he chose to travel from Terce's, an inconsequential little store a few blocks away. Looking through the grubby little glass window at the front, it was easy to see that it was snowing heavily.

"Can't we apparate to your house?"

It was the first words Malfoy had spoken to him.

"You're not allowed to apparate" replied Harry, "and besides, it's just round the corner."

/

They came through the door in a flurry of snowflakes. The cool air ruffled the curtains of Mrs Black's portrait and Harry muttered a quick silencing spell to stop the coming onslaught. He moved along the hallway dining room, Malfoy trailing behind. A wave of his hand and the room came alight, a fire merrily crackling in the grate. Though Kreacher's and Harry's relationship had improved somewhat since he'd given him a Black family heirloom , the elf was very old. At Hermione's insistence, Harry had taken on another house elf, a young female called Bitty, and had dutifully offered to pay her wages, which she refused. As usual she was in the kitchen preparing dinner, roast lamb, from the smell of it.

"Dinner smells good," Harry called out, removing his coat and scarf. Bitty appeared in a tiny pink apron, the only proper clothing she'd consented to wear.

"Master Harry!" she squeaked delightedly. "How is you today?" Catching sight of Malfoy she let out a gasp.

"Master!" she said in indignation, "You must be telling us when you is bringing guests home. I have not even set a place for Master's friend."

"I'm sorry Bitty," said Harry, suitably abashed, "It was on short notice."

She seemed mollified and returned to the kitchen. Harry glanced at Malfoy to see what he had made of it all. He stood awkwardly in the doorway, the expression on his face inscrutable.

"Let's get you settled in," was all Harry could think to say. He led Draco up the stairs to the second floor landing.

"Uh, you can have any room that isn't locked. There's more on the third floor."

Malfoy just nodded.

"Dinner will be in about 10 minutes. I'll see you downstairs."

/

Harry sat at the table sipping a glass of wine Bitty had brought him. He didn't know what to make of this new Malfoy. He looked better certainly, than the last time he had seen in those days, Malfoy's face had been constantly drawn with fear and anxiety, dark circles under his eyes revealing sleepless nights.

Now he was as healthy as ever physically, but something had changed. He seemed quieter, humbled. Without his usual sneer it was hard to tell what the other man was thinking. It put Harry on edge a little, but he was determined to put that aside and be a good example like Hestia had asked. He sighed and realised Malfoy had joined him.

As if sensing his presence, Bitty appeared, laden plates floating above her head and settling delicately on the red tablecloth.

/

For a while they ate in silence, the only sounds the clinking of cutlery. Harry was reminded of a pair of wild dogs, both entering strange territory. Circling each other. Unsure.

At length, Malfoy spoke.

"It's a nice house you have here." Neither said it, but Harry was sure they were both thinking the same thing. If it weren't for Sirius, the Malfoy family would have inherited Number Twelve Grimauld place. This house would have been Draco's instead.

"Thank you," he replied, "Did you get settled in ok?"

Draco nodded, his mouth full.

"I took the second bedroom on the right, third floor. I hope that's ok."

Harry smiled.

"Fine, but a tad ironic."

"How so?"

"That used to be Buckbeak's room."

Malfoy just looked at him blankly.

"That hippogriff from third year. The one you used to try get Hagrid fired."

Draco gave a bitter smile.

"Always a gem wasn't I?"

Harry said nothing.

"So you live alone?"

"Mmm."

"What happened to the Weasley girl… umm Ginny?"

"I guess you haven't been reading the Prophet then," Harry said.

"No," murmured Draco, "We don't get the Prophet in Azkaban."

Harry flinched.

"Ah true. Well she's off training. Got accepted to play for the Holyhead Harpies as soon as she graduated. We ended it last year. My Auror training was getting pretty intensive, and between that and her travelling around the country for matches, there wasn't a lot of time. It was difficult." He stopped, seemingly embarrassed that he had revealed so much. _Perhaps I've had enough wine for tonight_ thought Harry.

He expected Malfoy to make some remark but the other man simply nodded and continued eating.

"What are your plans now?" ventured Harry.

"I'm not really sure, I can't really go far without you anyway. And I still have those community service hours to complete. "

"The Auror department will have placed a couple of tracking spells on you," said Harry. "Once I place one of my own you should be alright to go anywhere in London, providing you come back here every night."

"So how long have you been an Auror?"

"I completed my C.A.T. about 6 months ago." Seeing Malfoy's confused look he added "Certified Auror Training".

/

They were interrupted by a tap at the window. Harry opened it and Pigwidgeon was blown in, accompanied by blast of cold air. Unfolding the attached note, Harry smiled.

"It's from Ron," he explained. "He wants to know if I've hexed your nose off yet."

Malfoy pulled a face. "I thought by now you would have grown some sense and ditched the Weasel, Potter. At least your Mud – Muggle-born friend was intelligent. Granger, I mean."

Harry raised an eyebrow. It was the first time Malfoy had shown a flash of his old self. _Maybe he hasn't changed as much as I thought._

Aloud he said "Intelligent enough to keep Ron around. They're getting married in April."

Draco pulled another face.

"Geez Potter I'm about to go to bed. You don't have to give me nightmares."

Draco rose from the table. Pausing at the door he turned back to Harry.

/

It was quiet, barely a whisper.

Harry wasn't sure he was even meant to hear it.

"Thank you."

* * *

**So there you go, hope you liked it. **

**One reason I haven't posted much before is I like to finish my stories before I start posting in case I need to go back and edit some details, the only problem is I never finish anything! **

**I started posting this in the hope that it would motivate me to write, so here's hoping for weekly updates (my apologies if I get lazy!) If I do need to change previous chapters I will let you know so you can re-read them. **

**Lizzie xx**

**Also, just a note, some of you may think, oh hang on isn't Perks supposed to be a girl? (Sally Ann Perks, Philosophers Stone) Seeing as she was never mentioned in the books again, this Perks is supposed to simply be a possible relative of hers (or it's a common wizarding name?)**


	3. February

**Hello my lovelies, so sorry for no update last week, I was down the coast with no internet! One wonders what to do with their spare time if not surf the web :/**

**But anyway, it's finally here. So enjoy and I'll hopefully have another one for you next Tuesday :)**

* * *

Harry rubbed his tired eyes. He was sitting in the drawing room. He had just finished writing up a report for Kingsly, who wanted his opinion on the department's control and handling of imported dark goods. Why he couldn't just sort it out with Hestia, Harry didn't know. Somewhere below, he heard the front door slam shut. Malfoy was home. The past few weeks had been surprisingly easy. Apart from the occasional snide remark about something written in the Prophet or Ron and Hermione's upcoming nuptials, Malfoy was fairly quiet and kept mostly to himself. Twice a week he spent time at St Mungo's as part of his community service.

/

It was from there he was returning now. Harry placed the report in an envelope and handed it to the owl at his elbow. It was a rather handsome barn owl, one of a pair Harry owned. A gift from Hermione two Christmas' ago. He had dubbed them Lumos and Ghost. With the parchment clutched firmly in his beak, Lumos flew out the door causing Malfoy to duck as he entered the room.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

It wasn't quite a friendly greeting, but it wasn't spiteful either, though the formality gave away an awkwardness that still lingered between them.

Not bothering to wait for an invitation, Malfoy sat in the armchair across from Harry. Leaning back, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Bad day at work?" enquired Harry.

"You have no idea. I tell you, you haven't been spewed on until you've been spewed on by someone who's drank enough Fishy Green Ale to kill a dragon. Comes back up green it does, and it was everywhere. Bloody stinks too. I've had 3 showers since then and I can still smell it."

Automatically, Harry leaned forward and sniffed.

"You smell fine."

Malfoy gave him a funny look and Harry felt a flush rise up his neck.  
He was relieved when a sound at the door caused them both to turn their heads.

/

A long drooping nose preceded a pair of large watery eyes and Kreacher poked his head around the doorframe. Faithful as he was to Harry, he could never quite get over the fact that Malfoy was related to his precious Blacks. The elf had responded to the other man's presence with fevered joy. He had even taken to following Malfoy around the house, waiting on him whenever he was not needed by Harry. This suited Harry fine, as he never really bothered to ask anything of the old elf and Bitty took care of anything else Harry might have desired.

/

"Master Malfoy is home," Kreacher crowed. "Would the young Master Malfoy be requiring any refreshments after his hard day at work?"

"I'm fine Kreacher," came a muffled reply from Malfoy, who had leaned forward to place his face in his hands.

Though Malfoy displayed no open dislike towards the elf, he had yet to show any affection.

_Old habits die hard_ thought Harry. He supposed that no matter how much Malfoy changed, he would feel that House-elves, like many others, were beneath him.

"A bottle of Firewhiskey, two glasses and ice," said Harry as Malfoy lifted his head from his hands.

"I think we both need a drink."

/

An hour, half a bottle and some rosy cheeks later the boys were in a much more agreeable mood. Bitty had come in and lit a fire as night fell and it now crackled merrily, throwing a warm orange glow over the room

"One day" said Malfoy, examining the bottom of his tumbler, "I'll get us both a bottle of Superior Red. Finest wine there is, aged a thousand years. Would make this stuff taste like pigswill. We used to sell it at my family's apothecary."

"I didn't know your family owned an apothecary."

Draco scoffed.

"You wouldn't have, it's on Eturn Alley. It closed down aft– almost 4 years ago."

Eturn Alley split off from Diagon Alley just near Gringotts. It was where all the wealthier families shopped and was known for being rather pretentious and exceedingly overpriced. Harry rarely bothered to go there.

/

They lapsed into silence. Harry glanced at Malfoy. Over the past weeks he'd caught the other man several times staring aimlessly into space. Often, his features took on a brooding look as his thoughts turned inwards. He had that look now. Gazing into the flames, his grey eyes reflected the light. He had leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees. He stared into the fire with an intensity that enraptured Harry. He wondered where Malfoy's mind went on these occasions. He wondered if the blonde man ever thought about the past.

As if answering his musings, Malfoy spoke:

"Sometimes, I'm still surprised by how naïve I was."

Harry was silent, unsure what to say. Malfoy continued.

"I was so keen in the beginning, so eager to carry out His will. You have no idea Harry, how He starts out, the temptation to follow Him. He makes you feel special, like you alone can help Him. Like you're invincible. By the time I realised what I'd gotten into it was too late."

He sighed.

"You would have been dragged into it eventually." Harry said reasonably. "He already had your parents. Through fear or pain, eventually, you would have joined him."

"True. But what hurts the most is that I went willingly."

"Do you regret it?"

"Every day."

"Good," said Harry firmly. "Then you can learn from it, put it behind you , and move on."

/

Malfoy was beginning to unnerve him. Sneering Malfoy he had prepared for. Quiet Malfoy he had tolerated. This Emotional Malfoy would take some getting used to.

"I don't know, I mean, I was a nasty kid from the start, right? Look at school."

"Yeah, you were. You were a real twat in school, Malfoy" – The blonde gave a self-derisive snort – "but that doesn't make you a bad person. What happened after was bad, yes. But now, you've got an opportunity to amend for all that, a second chance. So focus your energy into that."

They looked at one another, clearly surprised the other would talk so candidly.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, Malfoy grinned – the first time Harry had seen him do so – and the tension was broken.

"Hey, remember that idiot Professor we had, Lockhart? Well he's still at St Mungo's. Did the funniest thing today. Bloody nutter if you ask me…"

They talked long into the night.

As Harry traipsed up the stairs to his bedroom he had the strangest feeling that somehow, in the span of an evening, he and Malfoy had almost become friends.

/

"I don't know how you're still doing it mate," Ron shook his head, bemused. "I would have gone insane by now, I reckon."

He was in his favourite position, leaning back in his chair, legs propped on his desk. He tossed a miniature basketball from hand to hand. The Muggle sport was one he'd been introduced to by Hermione and had become quite fond of.

"It's not all bad. I mean, he's changed… mostly. He's not as much a prat as he used to be."

"Yeah I guess…" Ron said uncertainly. He lobbed the ball to Harry across the narrow thoroughfare that separated their cubicles.

"You probably don't see much of him, anyway. What with his community service and all. I bet he just mopes in his room the rest of the time."

"Mmm," Harry threw the ball back to Ron. He didn't have the heart to tell Ron any more.

/

Something had changed that night they'd drunk the Firewhiskey, almost a week before. Now Harry and Draco had taken to spending most evenings in the drawing room together, on top of the meals they already shared. The majority of the time Draco read while Harry worked on this bit of paperwork or that, but sometimes they talked. Proper conversations, far cry from the jeers and insults they'd traded at Hogwarts.

As old prejudices melted, Harry was beginning to see that despite his flaws, Draco was a rather clever and intelligent young wizard. The awkwardness had not yet abated to the point of friendship, but they were amicable.

/

Ron tossed the ball at Harry, narrowly missing Perks who was walking by. He glowered at the pair of them before moving on.

Ron didn't notice. An interdepartmental memo had arrived at his desk and he had opened it to read.

He scowled, and looked up at Harry.

"It's from Hermione. She wants to know how you're going with him. Says you should invite Malfoy over to the house on Sunday."

"Yeah?" Harry tossed the ball to Ron.

"Something about putting the past behind us, integrating him into society and all that."

He threw the ball back to Harry but this time it stopped mid-air. Hestia appeared.

"Pack it up boys. That Blood Purity cult we've been trailing is taking action. Hexing Muggles left, right and centre. It's going to be a right mess to sort out." The ball dropped to the floor.

/

"You've got to stop this," said Ron as they shrugged into their official Auror robes.

"Whatever you do, you have to convince Hermione that it is a bad idea to have Draco Malfoy in my house."

/

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and brushed the soot off his clothes. There was a flurry of activity in the other room and Hermione burst through the door.

"Harry! So glad you're here. I feel we haven't seen each other in ages."

She smothered him with a hug and Harry's reply was almost lost in her copious amounts of hair.

"You saw me yesterday Hermione, at the ministry. And there was that _Handling of Dark Creatures_ seminar the day bef –."

"Oh work doesn't count, you know that. We haven't caught up in a long time."

Admitting defeat he merely hugged her back.

Hermione released him and pulled herself together enough to turn and face Draco. She extended her arm to shake hands but at the last minute lost her composure and pulled him in for a hug too.

Draco wasn't looking nearly as terrified as Harry had thought he would. The blonde man seemed to be gaining some of his old confidence back. He grinned smugly at Harry over her head.

"Long time no see Granger."

"We're long past that now, don't you think? Surely you can call me Hermione."

Draco held up his hands in surrender.

"Whatever you say."

/

Ron had joined them, lingering at the door. Leaning on the frame he sent a hard stare in Draco's direction.

He nodded at Harry.

"Alright mate?"

"Yeah, fine thanks."

Ron returned his gaze to Draco.

Unperturbed, the other man stepped forward, hand extended.

"Weasley." The tone was only a little bit antagonising.

After a moment's hesitation Ron offered his own hand.

"Malfoy."

"He's promised to behave," Hermione whispered to Harry.

"What'd it take? No quidditch for a month unless he's a good boy?"

She gave a sly grin.

"No sex until the honeymoon if he says anything rude or pigheaded."

Harry chuckled.

/

They all headed into kitchen. The house was a modest little red brick structure in South London, almost identical to the houses on either side. It reminded Harry a lot of Little Whinging, where he'd grown up. He doubted the neighbours even had the slightest inkling Ron and Hermione were anything other than ordinary people.

"Of course it'll be different once we have children," Hermione always said. "We'll need somewhere bigger, and closer to the magical community. Out in the country perhaps. That won't be for a while yet though. I want to focus on my career first."

/

The sound of her voice dragged Harry's thoughts back to the present.

Everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"Uh what?"

"Tea. Do you want tea, Harry? Or coffee?"

Draco was smirking over his own cup.

"Oh. Yes. Tea please, Hermione."

She rolled her eyes, turned back to Draco and continued recounting the finer points of centaur law. He nodded politely but said nothing. Harry had a hard time guessing what he was thinking.

"This is a nightmare," muttered Ron out of the corner of his mouth.

Harry smiled.

"Could be worse."

"You're right. She could always invite him to the wedding or something."

He glanced down the mug of coffee in his hand.

"Hmm. Somehow I think I'm going to need to make this Irish."

/

Ron had barely reached the liquor cabinet before the subject of the wedding came up.

"Just over two months away." Hermione was saying, "So as you can imagine there's so much to do. Nothing I can't handle of course, but on top of that I have to keep up to date with everything at work, plus the projects I work on in my own time… you've heard of my efforts with house elf rights I assume. Really though, it's all coming together quite nicely."

"Oh that reminds me Hermione, Teresa can't come," interjected Harry. "She sent an owl last night. Apparently she'll be in Greece researching Aethonan winged horses or something."

"Oh that's such a shame. Is there anyone else you'd want to bring?"

Harry shook his head. Due to his dedication to the job, Harry had little time or patience for dating. Teresa was an easy going, dark-haired little witch, who Harry had met through Ron's brother, Charlie. When she was in town they sometimes shared a meal – and even a bed – but there was nothing serious going on.

/

Hermione's face lit up and she looked at Draco. "Why don't you come?"

Behind her, Ron turned and shook his head vehemently, a traumatised expression on his face and a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand.

"There will be plenty of ministry members there. It will be a chance to show how well you're going."

Harry crossed his arms.

"Hermione, he doesn't want to parade around like a monkey in a zoo with all those ministry folk staring. He may be a Slytherin but Draco – "

He stopped suddenly, wondering when he had started referring to Malfoy by his first name. It seemed an odd thing to do, too… familiar. Hermione continued on, oblivious in her excitement. Ron seemed too stricken to notice Harry's slip. Draco however, gave him a funny look, as though the name seemed as foreign to his ears as it was to Harry's lips. He turned back to Hermione, a strange little smile on his face.

"You know what? I'll be there."

/

Ron, who had seemingly forgotten his coffee, took a mouthful straight from the whiskey bottle.

/

"I didn't think you were going to accept, then," remarked Harry as they walked up the front steps of Number Twelve Grimauld Place.

"It would have been rude not to. Besides, when have you ever known me to pass up a chance to annoy Weasley?"

"You'll leave Ron alone. It's his wedding day after all." He gave a half-hearted stern look over his shoulder, knowing that Draco was only – well hopefully – teasing.

"You'll be on your best behaviour, understand?"

Draco smiled with no hint of malice.

"The very best."

* * *

**Been doing some plot work this week and super excited for where this story is heading! As always, feedback is much appreciated. I've noticed quite a few of you have put this on story alert which makes me happy, I'm taking it as a sign that you like it and want more. So off I go, to sit in my fan fiction dungeon and write away.**

**See you next week,**

**Lizzie xx**


End file.
